


i'll let you take me out (as long as you'll take me home)

by gazwashere



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: F/F, Unedited We Die Like Men, also a sucker for paris et itzy yejisu, because yejisu for 2itzy, remember that photo of them lying down?, this is them but in written form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gazwashere/pseuds/gazwashere
Summary: "lia, you can either go back there and face that trainwreck...""or what, yeji?""...or just go out with me. i promise, i'm not as bad as you think. just one date, then you're free to go."and the date went like this.
Relationships: Choi Jisu | Lia/Hwang Yeji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	i'll let you take me out (as long as you'll take me home)

Lia wondered how she got here.

she was lying down on the sidewalk, eyes staring up high in the sky and hands folded atop her stomach. she could see the slow crawl of the fluffy white clouds that look too much like marshmallows and the sporadic show of birds flying from all directions in flocks. she could hear a cacophony of noises by her ear, of children running around and laughing and a distant church bell going off from a distance. it was not quiet by any means, but all she can feel is **_peace_**.

Lia tilts her head to the side, and genuinely believes that if heaven were a sidewalk somewhere in the city, Hwang Yeji would be one of the angels she would love to see before she finally goes.

(but she locks up that thought deep in her brain, because Yeji doesn’t need to know any of it, doesn’t need to know that there’s a breath stuck in Lia’s lungs because the sun turned the sharp edges of Yeji’s face into something close to ethereal and it makes her think that maybe God really did take His time in making Yeji).

she resists breaking the silence, seeing that Yeji has her eyes closed and is soaking up the sunlight like a cat dozing off near a window. she stops the smile that currently wants to take over her face, but fails because **_God, she looks so beautiful_**.

_“hi.”_

it’s spoken so softly, almost a bit too rough, like Yeji had woken up from a good nap. she could see the planes of Yeji’s body turn, could see how Yeji’s eyes are drooping with remnants of sleep, then suddenly all the air in her lungs were taken away when Yeji smooths a hand over her stomach.

butterflies bloom beneath the warmth of Yeji’s palm, thumb resting on her coat button like it’s meant to be there, and Lia is beyond terrified of speaking because once words escape from her mouth, the peace they have in between could shatter like glass.

(but it was inevitable, she knew that. knew it from the moment she decided to fall in love with her bestfriend-turned-rival-then-friend that a confession was inevitable. but not right now, not yet when she hasn’t burned this memory on the back of her eyelids).

_“I’m talking to you, Jisu-yahhh…”_

Lia could see a pout from her peripheral and wants to simultaneously laugh and explode because Yeji is far too cute for her own good, especially when her nose is wrinkled and her voice dragging out her name like a little kid asking for candy. her hands bump against Yeji’s, and Lia refuses to acknowledge the need to hold it in between hers.

_“yes?”_

_“nothing. i just wanted to call you.”_

she was Choi Jisu, for God’s sake. people have tried and failed in attempt to make her smile and she was prideful of that fact, of knowing she doesn’t easily fall for someone’s charms. but then Yeji breaks into a smile and Lia doesn’t want to reciprocate, doesn’t want to give Yeji the benefit of seeing her happy all because of a joke that wasn’t even funny.

(it was endearing and dorky and something Yeji would do. she hates how natural it is for Yeji to make her flustered, how all it takes is her name in Yeji’s voice for every nerve ending in her body to come alive).

Yeji removes her hand from Lia’s waist, and it took everything in Lia not to whimper and ask for it back, having been used to it in the short time it was present. she gazes at the sky again to resist the urge to feel Yeji’s warmth like an anchor, letting her hands fall to her sides as if wanting to be one with the pavement.

imagine her surprise when a hand slips into hers, the spaces between her fingers being filled with a warmth so undeniably Yeji, all gentle touches and grazes. there’s a thumb across her knuckles and Lia feels like she’s high up in the sky, heart thundering in her ears.

_“this date… isn’t so bad, right?”_

again, it was spoken softly, a sentence only meant for Lia’s ears, and she feels like she’s holding hands with a different Yeji. a kind of Yeji far away from the judging eyes of their classmates and friends. a Yeji only Lia knows, only Lia who can decipher every word and tone, every step and breath. this version of Yeji was **_Lia’s_**.

* * *

Yeji wondered how she got here.

she was lying down on the sidewalk, staring at fluffy clouds, and holding hands with one person she would never have imagined to be beside her right now. there was a cacophony of noises surrounding them but Yeji feels like the two of them were untouchable, as if they have found their own pocket within a vast universe filled with so many possibilities, and they are undeterred by human choice and cosmic fate. her life has always been filled with adventure, but this was a rare moment she would kill to savor, to feel so at **_peace_**.

and if heaven were a sidewalk somewhere in this busy city, Yeji wouldn’t mind dying if it meant having the image of Choi Jisu smiling at her be the last thing she would ever see.

(she loves to think she knows how to conjure it out from nowhere, like a magician summoning a rabbit from a hat. she also loves to think that she could recognize Jisu’s smile from anywhere, having memorized how her eyes turn into crescents when she’s happy).

and now, Jisu is giving her a smile that she knows deep in her gut is something she wants to learn, wants to map out with her thumbs, wants to see her do it again because Jisu is so breathtakingly beautiful it hurts, and **_she doesn’t even know_**.

_“it was… unexpected.”_

Yeji hears Lia begin, and she doesn’t know why but something hurts in her chest, something akin to rejection and regret. an apology inches its way up her throat and reaches the tip of her tongue, already sorry of wasting Jisu’s time, of asking her out in the first place, of even thinking she had a chance in changing Jisu’s mind about her.

(maybe in Jisu’s mind, she was nothing but her bestfriend-turned-rival-then-friend. she was just the student always butting heads with her from elementary up to college. she was just the neighbor who kept playing too loud music at two in the morning. she was just the reminder of how far Jisu had come from their childhood. she would always be just Hwang Yeji).

_“unexpected… but it was good. thank you for that.”_

Jisu then looks at her with that damning smile, and Yeji refuses the urge to press her lips against hers, to just see for herself what happiness tastes like straight from Jisu’s mouth. she then blushes at the thought, embarrassed of catching herself thinking of kissing Jisu on their first date, of even thinking of breaching that line with someone who occupies half of her mind and whole of her heart.

(but she can’t stop staring at Jisu’s lips, of seeing how pink they look with the sun over them, and just begging to be kissed. she wonders how much of her soul would she have to give up to be given a chance, if a kiss from Jisu’s lips would be enough to bring her back to life).

_“i’m glad you enjoyed it, even if we didn’t do much…”_

they just roamed around the city taking pictures, Yeji ever so willing to capture all of Jisu’s best angles and sides, had her posing against lamp posts and bridge bars, against the sun and over the pavement. Jisu, for all she was worth, was a willing muse, granting Yeji’s artistic tendencies regarding framing and et cetera. Yeji just told her to do her best, which was to smile.

and now they were lying down on the sidewalk, hands together and looking at each other like nothing else existed beyond the two of them. Yeji notices how near Jisu’s face was, how she could see the faint smile lines near Jisu’s eyes, little things that told Yeji that the girl before her has experienced happiness, and that she too was one of the reasons those lines existed in the first place.

_“it doesn’t really matter if we did something or nothing at all, because i was with you, Yeji.”_

Yeji’s heart pounds deep in her chest at Jisu’s admission, and while it was no outright romantic confession, it was enough for the butterflies in her stomach fly around in glee wildly. the hand holding hers remind her that they are still lying down on the pavement, surrounded by so much noise and distractions, but she was with Jisu the same way she was with Yeji.

this moment right here, right now, was **_theirs_**

* * *

it wasn’t long before the sun had set, and night has fallen. even if the two wanted to stay out a little bit longer, dragging out the minutes as they passed into hours, they knew they had to go home, that there was a tomorrow after their today.

(still doesn’t stop them from blushing, from turning the memories of the events that has transpired over their hands until they have memorized each moment by heart. Lia couldn’t forget the warmth of Yeji’s hand. all Yeji could remember was Jisu’s smile).

they haven’t stopped talking, either. ever since the date has been deemed a success, conversations between them flowed freely like the rain showering over the roof of Yeji’s car on the way home. there was no need to open the radio to fill in the silence because what they made was music, Lia’s honey voice over Yeji’s deeper rumble.

the dorm was near, and with the rain not nearing a stop, Yeji suggested they just go and make a run for it. if this were a different situation, Lia would have said no, too frightful of catching a cold and missing her classes. but this was Yeji, someone she had fallen head over heels in love with and has that childish glint in her eyes, so she says _“yeah, why not?”_

(they end up drenched, too engrossed in laughing and making sure neither of them slips from the wet concrete and slick tile. they drip all over the expensive carpet that covers the floor of the dorm lobby, but they find that neither of them cares, because Yeji has an arm over Lia’s shoulders and Jisu’s wrapped around Yeji’s waist and it was all the warmth they needed from the cold storm).

when the elevator stops on their floor, they both get off with giggles, because the humidity has turned their hair frizzy and sticking out in various points. as they pause in front of their respective doors, they find that while they have spent the whole day with each other, they didn’t want to let go, not yet.

_“come inside? i make a mean hot chocolate…”_

Lia offers, all too knowing of the fact that Yeji is a sucker for chocolate, knows that the girl eats them every day with no remorse. it was bait, and Lia was only the proud hunter knowing she has caught Yeji before the other girl could even begin to realize it.

like clockwork, there’s a light in Yeji’s eyes that she wants to keep, so she opens her door wide enough for the two of them to enter. they leave their shoes by the door and tries their best not to make a mess out of Lia’s living space.

(they both feel that same pang in their chest, that something changed. it wasn’t like any regular day where they would visit each other in their respective dorm spaces, no. here, being together under some definition of love they haven’t figured out yet, felt a lot like coming home).

they take turns in showering, Lia finishing first so when Yeji comes out from the bathroom with hair tied into a ponytail and dressed in one of Jisu’s bigger sweaters, there would be a mug of hot chocolate filled to the brim with marshmallows waiting for her. Yeji in turn gathered her laptop from her dorm next door, a movie ready to be played as soon as they both sit down on the loveseat Yeji recognizes from Jisu’s old house.

(they both then wondered how far they have gone, from childhood friends to this. Lia knows from heart that marshmallows were the key to Yeji’s sweet tooth. Yeji distinctly remembers falling asleep with Jisu’s head on her shoulder whenever they decided to watch a movie, no matter how loud the soundtrack was).

the pair have settled into a comfortable silence, yet they ended up just looking at each other, movie long forgotten because they were in a moment, and what was a movie if it kept you from moments like this?

they didn’t want to say anything, not right now where things are going so well. they have all of tomorrow to figure it all out, and then some. but right now needed no words. with how close their faces are, Yeji could see the galaxies in Jisu’s eyes, and Lia could trace constellations with Yeji’s freckles. the moment called for a kiss, so they did.

it was just a gentle press of lips, Yeji's hand making their way to cradle Jisu's jaw while Lia's fingers anchor themselves in Yeji's hair. it wasn't deep, no hint of heat that could ruin the tenderness of the moment, but rather just a sweet second of a kiss. it was a burst of fireworks in their chests, warming over their beating hearts and when they part, there are no regrets, no hint of a mistake because this was a moment that called for a kiss, and both Yeji and Lia have always been too weak for the other.

Lia could swear heaven could be found in the corners of Yeji’s mouth, and Yeji finally knows that happiness tastes best when it comes from Jisu’s lips.

they only had their first date but this moment was like the world coming together and telling them that this, **_this is love_**.

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually a part of a bigger project i have planned for this year. nothing is concrete yet but if everything goes well, this story will be a chapter i will hold close to my heart. here's to having someone to call home! 
> 
> you can find me on Twitter @drunkonryu.


End file.
